Wireless communication networks provide users with a variety of communication services including voice chat, push-to-talk (PTT), instant messaging, multimedia messaging, short messaging, and voice messaging. Many of these communication services are gravitating towards providing a quick, efficient means to effectively communicate between wireless devices.
For this reason, PTT has become a widely used and popular communication service. PTT utilizes a half-duplex communication scheme. In half-duplex communication, data transmission can only occur in one direction at a time. In contrast, mobile phones, which are essentially complex full duplex (two-way) radios, can transmit data in two directions simultaneously. PTT allows a mobile phone to function in a half-duplex configuration. This is accomplished by using a button to switch from voice transmission mode to voice reception mode. The PTT button is pressed to initiate voice transmission mode. The user can then talk to several others instantly. PTT connects mobile phone users with each other within seconds and eliminates the need to dial a phone number, wait for the telephone to ring, and for the recipient to answer. PTT, however, has its problems. Namely, the voice messages sent via PTT are automatically played over the speaker of the recipient mobile phone. In public environments, the PTT method can be annoying to individuals proximate to the receiving user, as well as in circumstances when the recipient does not want voice messages sent to them without warning.
Short message service (SMS) messaging is another widely used and popular communication service. SMS allows transmission of short (no longer than 160 alpha-numeric characters) text messages to and from mobile phones, fax machines, and/or Internet Protocol addresses. SMS messages are strictly limited to text and cannot contain any images or graphics. After an SMS message is sent, it is delivered to a short message service center (SMSC). The SMSC temporarily stores the SMS message and waits until a channel is available to send the SMS message to the recipient device. For example, in a cellular network, an SMS message is sent from a MD to the SMSC. The SMSC receives the message and sends a SMS Request to the home location register (HLR) of the recipient MD. The HLR determines the status of the recipient MD (i.e., if the recipient MD is active, inactive, roaming, etc.). If the recipient MD is inactive, then the SMSC holds the SMS message until the recipient MD becomes active. When the recipient MD becomes active, the HLR sends a SMS notification to the SMSC and the SMSC attempts to deliver the message. The SMSC transfers the message in a Short Message Delivery Point to Point (SMDPP) format to the serving system. The system pages the recipient MD, and if it responds, the message gets delivered. The SMSC receives verification that the message was received by the end user, then categorizes the message as “sent” and will not attempt to send again. SMS messaging allows users to send messages, without interrupting a user with a phone call or PTT session. However, SMS is limited by the number of alpha-numeric characters and is cumbersome to insert characters on many of today's MDs.
Voice messaging is yet another commonly used communication service. Voice messages are stored in a voicemail server and are accessible via a telephone number. A user dials the telephone number and is presented with a menu of options regarding their voicemail box. The menu of options typically includes listen to new messages, listen to saved messages, create greeting, etc. If the user selects either listen option, the voice messages are played to the user. Typically, voice messaging does not allow the user to pause, rewind, fast forward, or otherwise manipulate the voice message. Instead, the user must wait until the voice message is complete and choose to replay, save, or delete the voice message. If the user chooses to save the message, the message may only be saved for a short period of time (typically one to two weeks). This may be unsatisfactory to the user.
The communication services described above allow users to stay in contact with each other via methods alternative to traditional phone calls. However, PTT is often times intrusive and SMS messaging is cumbersome to use. In addition, retrieving or sending a voicemail requires a user to access the voicemail server. Voice messages are cumbersome for the retriever, as well as the sender. The sender has to dial the recipient, wait during one or more unanswered rings, listen to the outgoing message, and finally record a voice message. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists to provide a system and method for direct and immediate transmittal of voice messages and handset storage thereof.